


Rivalry

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen, Post-Season/Series 13, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 21:24:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7773922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jimmy keeps checking his phone…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rivalry

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt #499 "competition"

“Mr. Palmer?” said Ducky, and his assistant looked up, startled.

“Sorry, Dr. Mallard,” he said, setting down his phone with a sharp _thunk_.

“Is there something worrying you, my boy? If you do need to keep checking…”

“No,” said Jimmy. “It just… I’m still playing that game, with Tony. And he’s totally kicking my butt.”

Ducky smiled. “I’m glad Anthony has been able to keep in touch. I understand his wanting to get away from his work, but I’ve always felt we were more than merely co-workers.”

“I’m sure Tony feels the same. Even if he _is_ still beating me.”

THE END


End file.
